leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Pokémon by evolution family
This is a list of by their evolution family. That is, it is a list of Pokémon in their National Pokédex order, but it also includes later-released evolutions and pre-evolutions closer to the first Pokémon in their family to be released. This means that will appear before , instead of at its National Pokédex position of 172, and and will appear next to . Evolution families are named by their basic evolutionary form. For example, although is the lowest Pokémon in its evolutionary line, it is still known as the family, because Marill was released first. The methods of evolution listed include all means of inducing a Pokémon's evolution in the core series games, , and . The first method listed is the first that was available. In some games, some methods may not be available (such as 's evolution to or in ) or practical (such as , who will always evolve if its Beauty is high enough, but its Beauty cannot be affected in all games). List of Pokémon by evolution family Kanto-based evolution families Johto-based evolution families Hoenn-based evolution families Sinnoh-based evolution families } |} Unova-based evolution families Kalos-based evolution families Alola-based evolution families Trivia * Professor Rowan is said in the games to have studied Pokémon evolution and determined that 90% of all Pokémon are related in some way by evolution. As of Generation VII, with 146 Pokémon out of 807 total not evolving, this is only slightly inaccurate, as a little under 82% of all Pokémon undergo at least one evolution before being fully evolved. In previous generations: ** 25 out of 151 Pokémon did not evolve in Generation I, meaning 83% of all Pokémon undergo at least one evolution. ** 43 out of 251 Pokémon did not evolve in Generation II, meaning 83% of all Pokémon undergo at least one evolution. ** 73 out of 386 Pokémon did not evolve in Generation III, meaning 81% of all Pokémon undergo at least one evolution. ** 77 out of 493 Pokémon did not evolve in Generation IV, meaning 84% of all Pokémon undergo at least one evolution. ** 104 out of 649 Pokémon did not evolve in Generation V, meaning 84% of all Pokémon undergo at least one evolution. ** 115 out of 721 Pokémon did not evolve in Generation VI, meaning 84% of all Pokémon undergo at least one evolution. * By far, a plurality of three-stage evolution families were introduced in Generation I, with 27 such families having their roots there (though not necessarily their most unevolved or most evolved forms). Because of branch evolution, 29 of the second-evolution Pokémon can count themselves as members of a Generation I evolution family. Generation V has the second most, with 19 three-stage families (none due to branching). Generation III has the next most, with 16 three-stage families that end in 18 Pokémon (again due to branching), while Generations II, VI, VII, and IV have the least, with only nine, eight, eight, and six families, respectively, that end in a third member. ** Generation V, however, has introduced the most original three-stage evolutions, as many of the three stage-evolutions stemming from Generation I include Pokémon not introduced in the same generation as their evolutionary relatives. * Generation VII is the only generation to introduce Legendary Pokémon that are a part of an evolutionary family. * The Jigglypuff, Zubat, Horsea, Goldeen, and Magikarp families are the only evolution families to have been in-game available in exactly every core series game. See also * es:Lista de Pokémon según evolución fr:Liste des Pokémon par famille d'évolution it:Elenco Pokémon per famiglia evolutiva ja:進化表 zh:宝可梦进化家族列表